Folf boi
Folf boiz, sometimes known as Wolfox boiz, Wox boiz or Wolx boiz are hybrids of Wolf boiz and Fox boiz. Variations Note: All variations have a fox tail, so you can easily recognize all of them. Orange: The most common variation of them all. Orange folf boiz have orange or reddish fur with a peach undercoat. They only wear a orange or red lei and a orange head flower. Grey: Grey folf boiz have dark grey fur with a white undercoat. They wear a black head flower and a dark purple lei. Arctic: The rarest variation. Arctic folf boiz have white fur with a white undercoat. They wear the white head flower with yellow pollen and a white lei. Compared to the orange and grey variations, this one has a fluffier tail so they can stay warm in the conditions they live in. Behavior Folf boiz are a hybrid, so obviously they have combined behaviors from both Fox boiz and Wolf boiz. Like wolf boiz, they are strong, brave and independent. Like fox boiz, they are sly and sneaky. Folf boiz have packs that work just like wolf boi packs. The ranks are the same as wolf boi packs and everything. Like fox boiz, they despise kitty boiz, and if they find any they will chase them. Folf boiz also are a little bit too obsessed over chickens, and folf boiz are a big enemy of deer boiz. Folf boiz are the best escape artists you will ever witness, as they can get out of most traps in no more than 30 minutes. Habitat Grey and orange Folf boiz live in Sarepia Forest, Temple of Zios, and Balloosh, while Arctic Folf boiz live on Mount Shiveer and only Mount Shiveer. History It was just another day for Toasty, a dragon boi spinnyzoologist who loved breeding two different species together to make hybrids. He's known for breeding some popular hybrids, like Grinch boiz, Icecream candy boiz, and more. In the middle of that day, Toasty decided to work on a hybrid, but he wasn't sure what species would make that hybrid, so he sat down on his desk and started thinking of a idea for a hybrid. A hour and a half have passed by, and Toasty has now confirmed he wanted to work on a fox boi and wolf boi hybrid. Toasty then gone to his private species center (a center where species that will be used to make hybrids in the future are kept), freed a male silver fox boi and a female wolf boi, put both of them in a huge space, and made them breed. Around a hour later, Toasty put the fox boi and wolf boi back into the species center, and waited for a few months. Some months later, Toasty came to his species center and found that the wolf boi gave birth to 4 grey folf boi pups. He let the pups become mature, and once they were mature enough to be on their own, Toasty took them and put them in a empty space on the species center. He bred the same wolf boi and fox boi 2 more times, until there was a total of 9 grown pups. Toasty let the folf boiz there on their space, feeding them and giving them water whenever needed. Eventually, the orange folf boi variant was born, and was slowly getting more common in the space than the grey one. In a few years, the space became very crowded, so Toasty released most of the folf boiz to the wild, and kept the 2 folf boiz he didn't release as pets. That was how orange and grey folf boiz were born, now i'm gonna tell you the story of how arctic folf boiz were born. A orange folf boi, which we will call Peanut Butter, just got kicked out of her pack for not doing activities the pack did together like hunting, so now she's all alone. Peanut Butter migrated to Mount Shiveer to try and find a new pack she could join. She didn't know there were no folf boi packs there though. Anyways, after a very long walk with no breaks at all, Peanut Butter got to Mount Shiveer. Peanut Butter was so exhausted, she slept the moment she got there. She woke up, roamed around Mount Shiveer looking for folf boi packs, and to her disappointment, there were no folf boi packs in Mount Shiveer. She wasn't willing to go take a very long walk to go back to Sarepia Forest though, so she tried to adapt to the cold in there. And guess what? She did! As a result, her tail got fluffier, so she can snuggle up with her tail while she's sleeping. 5 months after Peanut Butter got to Mount Shiveer, she found a arctic fox boi, which we're gonna call Cotton. Peanut Butter fell in love with Cotton, and they both bred. Some months later, Peanut Butter gave birth to the first 4 arctic folf boiz. This happened 8 years ago, so sadly Peanut Butter and Cotton died long ago. Two of the pups are still alive though. Trivia * Folfs aren't a real hybrid, but it's a fictional hybrid that some people in the furry fandom have as fursonas. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Hybrids